The Tragedy of Happy Endings
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Layla is a girl with a gruesome past, a dull present, and a terrifying future. In Wonderland, people treasure foreigners and their high value for life, but when she, a trained assassin, appears, they gain a new, more grotesque view on the world that Alice had told them was such a kind place. They learn that the foreigners' world is just as, if not more, frightening as theirs.OC/ALL


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Heart/Clover/Diamond/Joker no Kuni no Alice or Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

**"There are no happy endings.**

**The endings are the saddest part.**

**So just give me a happy middle,**

**And a very happy start."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"N-no! Have mercy!" My lips pulled up into a smile as the man kneeled before me. I felt powerful. Superior. It was amazing. I subconsciously licked my lips. Amazing, indeed.

"Oh, of course I'll have mercy on you. **_I'll make sure you don't feel any pain." _**I started to step forward.

"N-n-no! Stay away! Don't come any closer!"

_SPLAT._

I sighed in ecstasy as the crimson liquid splattered onto me. "Mmm," I moaned in pleasure. "How riveting." But then I frowned. My eyes opened to reveal bright, emerald orbs. "…But it really hasn't been the same lately." It was not as exciting as it used to be. Not as dangerous as it used to be. Not as thrilling as it used to be. Not as _exhilarating _as it used to be.

"Honestly, Layla… You could have left some for me. I didn't even get to hear their screams." I rolled by eyes at the brunette's words.

"Shut up, Ash, you sadistic bastard."

"You wound me with your words, you really do," Ash said, holding a hand to his heart. "But seriously, you should have given me at least one or two of them."

"If I did, we would've been here forever with you torturing them," I replied harshly. He draped an arm over my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Now, don't be like that, babe. You know you love me." He nibbled on my earlobe, to which I responded with a punch to the face. He fell roughly on the ground.

"Don't touch me," I hissed. He lifted his arms up lazily in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. God… Women and their damn emotions."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, not a thing," he answered quickly.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, we need to report back to Boss."

"Hehe, so eager to get back to Boss," he teased.

"Shut the hell up."

"So cold~."

* * *

**LATER**

"Boss, the mission was a success."

"Excellent. Ash, will you please leave us?" The brunette complied and left the room. "Layla, come here." He gestured for me to walk around his desk to stand next to him. I did as told and shivered as he ran his fingers down my pale cheek. "You know that you mean everything to me, correct?"

"Yes, though I can't fathom why you would treasure the likes of me." He pulled me into his lap and pushed a red strand of his hair back as it fell into his eye.

"You're my most precious person… **_My most prized possession…"_**

"…Yes, Boss."

* * *

"Now, your next mission is this." Boss handed Ash and I a paper with a picture of a man with blond hair and blue eyes. "His name is George Franklin. He's the leader of the elite group known as _'The Phantoms.' _They have recently been rising to power within the Underworld and I need you two to get rid of him."

"Just the leader?"

"If others interfere, end them also, but the only one needed is Franklin. As soon as the leader falls, so will his subordinates."

"What if-"

"Understood," I interrupted.

"Good. Now, get going."

* * *

"Tch, too easy," I commented, staring at the corpses around us in disgust.

"I really thought that they would've been more entertaining," Ash added. He turned his back and began to walk towards the exit. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a slight movement. I cursed as a man ran straight to Ash's unguarded back, knife in hand. I ran. I felt a blinding pain in my side. "LAYLA!" Then everything went black.

* * *

I blinked. Where was I? I was surrounded by darkness, not a single sliver of light to be found.

**_Oh, well, who do we have here?_**

**_A guest?_**

**_Hm, so you wish for excitement, danger, thrill, and exhilaration?_**

I raised an eyebrow. I'm hearing voices? Have I gone insane? My lips curled up again into a feral grin. HA! Who was I kidding? I've already been insane since the second I decided to follow _that man. _So why not? Why shouldn't I play along and talk to the voice in my head? Can't get any crazier than I am now.

_"Yes, that's exactly what I want."_

That was my simple response. My life _has_ been boring these days.

**_I can give you just that. I can take you to a world that you have never seen before._**

My grin grew wider. Another world? How interesting. A perfect way to get rid of my boredom.

**_So you wish for entrance into this world?_**

**_If you ask for entrance, then you must give me something in return._**

_"What?" _I asked, suspicious. There was always a catch.

**_Well… the second you step inside, you will lose everything that you have ever come to know._**

**_You will be stepping into a dark, cruel world tainted with blood._**

**_Are you prepared for the consequences?_**

My laughter echoed throughout the darkness. Consequences. Please. Like I've ever given a _damn _about _consequences._ I could practically feel the bodiless voice smile and before I knew it… I was falling.

**_Welcome… to your new life._**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! **


End file.
